The subject of this invention is to provide an automatic detection and suppression system which can carry out an extinguishing operation more efficiently from a detection and performance point of view, while at the same time trying to eliminate a lot of weaknesses, malfunctions and installation problems. This type of system is a more practical and cost effective method to protect the interior contents of enclosed spaces such as cabinets or critical hazardous places. This is accomplished by the simplicity of the system installation. This simplicity eliminates any extra cost for installation of wiring, connections, or nylon/plastic tubing detectors, which generally involves qualified/skilled people or contractors. The system installation is also not restricted by the wire connection length limitation, discharge tubing length or other circumstances that will affect the detection process—all well known in the art.
In the performance view, which refers more to the detection and suppression aspect of the cordless/wireless automatic system, it is more efficient by reacting promptly and quickly suppressing the source of the problem even in the very beginning stage. For instance in a fire suppression system in accordance with the present invention the system is capable of suppressing the problem when there is only smoke or heat present, prior to the development of a fire that may create damages in the protected area. Also suppression systems could be used such as to detect and prevent the exposure of a specific gas, such as a leak in a chemical pipe, gas pipe, or any dangerous volatile vapor. The system also generates a very short discharge time by using an appropriate valve, which in turn permits a rapid build up of the extinguishing agent concentration in the protected space, thus eliminating any doubt of problems or re-ignition after the pressurized cylinder has exhausted its content. The systems can be easily manifolded together by simultaneous activation from the same controller or detector. This manifolding procedure will eliminate a lot of work, trouble and the high cost for extra piping and wiring that some times are impossible but yet critical for the performance, especially for places under the jurisdiction. In case of a wire connection the signal can be damaged or lost because of the magnetic field, static, heat, length of wire and any other inconvenience.
In case of a more complex approach, the controller will have a code that allows personnel to arm or activate and disarm or deactivate the system any time there is a concern about special protection for the people working inside that environment. Also, extra sensors can be mounted on the door to protect against the possibility of an accidental suppression during this time, and an alarm that will be activated when a malfunction is taking place in the system.
The fire, smoke and other type of sensors that will be part of the system can be per customer request or application requirements. These sensors can be independently powered and have a battery unit inside or attached to it, and as an additional feature a visual and/or audible alarm to signal when the battery is low. The sensors or detectors can also be connected to a power plug to a back up battery. The present system will be very open to any demand and flexible to any changes to be included and adopted to any fire protection application where the preservation of goods and information is a concern and where the quality and accuracy of the system is an important issue.